Only You, Blue Eyes
by Naiya vi Britainia
Summary: Clare is starting her first year ever at a public school. She's determined to keep her morals upheld, and not let temptation get the best of her like it did to Darcy. Which won't be a sucessful venture if Eli has anything to say about it. Review!


Only You, Blue-Eyes

Another attempt at an eclare fanfic! lol I love this pairing, and it seems that all the stories are based off them these days :). I'm sure if you're an avid fan fic reader, you know what comes next. REVIEW. I really like critisism so i guess I don't mind flames or anything like that. I just like to hear what the people think.

DISCLAIMER: Just for your satisfaction, no i do not own Degrassi or any of it characters.  
All I own is the sequence that I have put these words in.

Chapter 1 Eww Plaid?

I looked into the visor mirror at the very last second to make sure not a curl was out of place. I looked to my left and saw my mother. She was past forty now, but she was still beautiful with her short brown hair and petite body. I looked to her and saw concern in her eyes. I prepared myself to, once again, give her reassurance.

"Clare honey, you don't have to do this if you aren't ready. Transfering from Catholic school to public is a big change and..." her voice drifted. She didn't have to say it. I knew the reason I had stayed at St. Ann's School for Catholic Girls was because my parents didn't want the same thing that happeneds to Darcy to happen to me.  
Sure, I still cringed at the thought of what happened to my sister. None of us would ever forget it. But Darcy had already moved on. She was doing so much better, she's living in Kenya for goodness sake! I wasn't going to be put in the same situation. I had made sure of it.

I looked down and smiled. I decided that, in order to keep any unwanted attention away from myself, I was still going to wear my Catholic School uniform. It was a knee length plaid skirt with a simple loose fitting white button up shirt. No way any boys would be paying attention to me.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I can't hade from the world forever. I'm sure I can handle public school." She smiled as she gave me one final hug, then I stepped out into an unknown, and extremely dangerous world.  
-

"What did you get first period?" I heard my best friend Adam Torres say, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. He's always afraid of being alone.

"I have...," I said ransacking my backpack looking for my scheduale. I could really care less about school. I finally found it and faced hm, "I have Chemistry." I watched as Adam's expression fell from hopeful to disappointed.

"Damn, I have Adv. Geometry. I guess that's what I get for failing Algebra freshman year. What do you have second?" he said all the sudden looking curious again. Wow, he sure is having mood swings today. I sighed as I once again looked at the piece of paper in my hands.

"I have Advanced English. Why don't you just take my scheduale and compare it to yours instead of playing 20 questions?" smirking as I questioned him. He scrutinized me.

"You know, if that hadn't been a really good suggestion I probably would have punched you. Give it here," yanking the paper from my hands. "Let's see, we have English, history, lunch, and photography together. I guess that's fine I suppose but I probably could've used your help in... Eli, what are you staring at?" He followed my gaze and understood exactly what I had been staring at.

Out of a beat up old Toyota stepped out a girl, slightly shorter than me with short, curly red hair and she was wearing a... school uniform? Did I miss the memo? I saw that no one else was wearing the same hideous excuse for clothing. She had a pair of glasses in her hand, looking at them as if she didn't know what to do with them. The bell rang to go to class so Adam and I got up from the benches where we were sitting, still staring at the strange redhead. All the sudden,  
someone came up from behind her and ran into her, making her drop the glasses on the ground, in the exact spot where a car's tire was not two seconds later.  
I walked over to her and picked the glases up and said,

"I think they're dead." I figured that was pretty original, especially since she looked pretty shocked when I said it.

"Um-I, uh, that's okay," she managed to stammer out,"I go-got laser surgery." She looked up at me and shyly smiled. Wow, she had the biggest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"You have pretty eyes." I'd never really been one to be subtle. She blushed a deep scarlet.

"Uh thanks. I'll uh, see you around?" she said,to me, sounding hopeful. I smirked.

"Guess you will," and then I walked past her into the prison called school thinking that maybe,  
this school year would be interesting. I was just a tiny bit curious why on Earth someone would show up to public school looking like that.

:) There you go. Just in case you didnt figure it out, Clare is cominmg to Degrassi her sophmore year and all the new season ten characters have been there for a while. Poor Clare. I remember when she first came on the show wearing a uniform every single day. And look at her now! lol Eclare 3 Review! It really isn't that hard. If you like a story, review, otherwise us authors become depressed and do not continue to write. would be a lonely place without reviews. SO do it! lol Also, read my other story, So I Thought. Read and review! And thx if you actually read these long author notes lol.

Thanks!  
Naiya Vi Britainia


End file.
